I hate Cadmus
by SupercatGrant
Summary: Jeremiah revient, Kara est heureuse, Cat s'inquiète. Inspiré de l'épisode 14 de la saison 2. Supercat, léger Sanvers. (Excusez moi pour les fautes, je l'ai écrit tard cette nuit sur mon téléphone)


Kara était étonnamment heureuse aujourd'hui, au plus grand plaisir de sa petite amie : Cat. Cependant Cat n'avait toujours pas connaissance de ce qui faisait tant plaisir à Kara au point qu'elle et Winn sautillent de joie en plein milieu des bureaux. Kara dut sentir ce regard car elle tourna la tête vers elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Apres un rapide signe à Winn, La jeune blonde entra dans La bureau de Cat en ne prononçant aucun mot, se contentant de montrer le balcon du doigt.

"Mon pere est revenu Cat ! Cadmus a fait une erreur et il est de retour ! _S'exclama Kara en sautillant_. Il faut que tu le rencontres, ce soir on fait un dîner de famille, tu pourrais venir à la maison, c'est dommage que Carter ne soit pas là, j'aurai adoré qu'il rencontre Jeremiah, ils se seraient bien entendus"

Alors que Kara continuait son monologue à une vitesse fulgurante, Cat la regardait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et souriait. Elle n'avait jamais vu sa petite amie si heureuse, et ça lui réchauffait le coeur. Mais quelque chose clochait, Cadmus ne faisait jamais d'erreur volontairement et semblait toujours avoir une longueur d'avance sur eux. Mais, elle n'enlèverait pas ce bonheur à Kara malgré ses doutes, elle en parlerait brièvement à Winn, mais sans plus.

"Kara, arrêtes de sautiller comme ça, le sol ne va pas tenir longtemps, _sourit Cat_

-Oups, _dit la jeune blonde regardant le sol_

-Je suis heureuse pour toi, et je serai ravis de le rencontrer ce soir, si tu as besoin d'aller le voir dans la journée je comprendrai vas y

-Non j'ai attendu plusieurs années, je peux attendre jusque ce soir, _sourit Kara_. Puis, j'ai envie de travailler, et de te regarder travailler aussi, je pourrait faire ça toute la journée, _dit-elle en brossant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Cat_

-Ne joues pas à ça Kara, on doit travailler, _répondit Cat le regard assombrit par le désir_

-Hm dommage, _sourit sournoisement Kara_ , bon, allons travailler tout le monde va croire que tu es un tyran, _dit Kara en embrassant Cat_

-Tu oublies quelque chose, _souffla Cat contre les lèvres de Kara_

-Quoi? _Souffla la jeune blonde_

-Je suis un tyran, _sourit La PDG de catco_ "

Tout le monde était réuni, Alex et Maggie installée sur le canapé discutant avec Cat calée dans les Bras De Kara sous le regard attendri de Jeremiah et Eliza.

"J'ai imaginé ça pendant 15 ans _, dit Jeremiah à Eliza_ , elles ont grandit, tu en as fait des filles magnifiques, _sourit-il_

-Elles ont fait ça toutes les deux, toujours là l'une pour l'autre"

Au bout de quelques minutes, Maggie et Alex rejoignirent Jeremiah et Eliza autour du bar tandis que Cat et Kara prenaient quelques minutes à discuter.

"Quelque chose te tracasse, _finit par dire Kara la tête nichée dans le cou de Cat_

-Rien qui ne puisse pas attendre, _dit elle_

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Kit Kat

-Je ne veux pas gâcher ce moment en famille, et ne m'appelle pas comme ça _, sourit Cat en bousculant légèrement Kara_

-Dis moi ce qu'il y a.

-Je trouve étrange qu'au bout de 15 ans, ton père soit retrouvé si facilement, donné sur un plateau d'argent, surtout que Cadmus ne fait jamais d'erreur, _chuchota Cat_

-Tu ne peux pas juste te dire que c'est une belle surprise et que pour une fois il n'y a rien de grave? _Souffla Kara en s'éloignant de Cat_

-Kara, je dis juste qu'il faut savoir se méfier de tout le monde, ton père à l'air génial, mais il a passé 15 ans avec ton pire ennemi, ils ont put lui faire n'importe quoi

-Tait toi, _s'énerva Kara chuchotant toujours_

-Je m'inquiète juste pour toi Kara, _dit-elle en prenant la main de sa petite amie_

-Mon père est rentré, tu devrais te réjouir pour moi, _grommela Kara_

-Et c'est ce que je vais faire, je veux juste que tu fasses attention, j'ai pas peur de ton père, j'ai peur de Cadmus, s'il te plaît promet moi de faire attention, _supplia la PDG_

-Ok.. _Souffla finalement Kara en se logeant dans les bras de Cat_

-À table les amoureuses, _rit Alex_

-Allons y, _sourit Cat_ "

La porte était fermée, ayant l'habitude de venir, elle ne toqua pas. La lumière était allumée, elle aperçue une masse dans le canapé, enroulée dans une couverture.

"Hey, _dit Cat en s'approchant du canapé_ , ça va ?"

Kara releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui de sa petite amie, le visage ravagée par les larmes. Puis elle reposa sa tête dans son oreiller. Cat s'installa à l'autre bout du canapé, sa main sur les jambes de Kara.

"Dis moi de quoi tu as besoin, je t'écouterai, dis moi ce que tu veux, _souffla Cat_ , je suis là..

-Tiens moi compagnie, reste, _souffla Kara_. J'aurai préféré que tu ai tord, _dit Kara en venant s'allonger dans les bras de Cat_

-J'aurai aimé avoir tord aussi, _répondit la PDG en passant sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune blonde_

-Je déteste Cadmus pour ce qu'ils lui ont fait, _renifla Kara_

-Le DEO va trouver une solution, ne t'inquiète pas, on va y arriver, je suis là, _rassura Cat_

-Merci, _dit Kara en relevant la tête_

-Chinois ?

-Chinois, _affirma Kara alors que Cat allait se lever_ , attends _, dit elle en La rattrapant par la main_ "

Cat l'interrogea du regard jusqu'à ce que des lèvres embrassent tendrement les siennes

"Tu allais oublié ça, _sourit Kara_ "


End file.
